


Questions

by Sanherib



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, Pre-Slash If You Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanherib/pseuds/Sanherib
Summary: Mikael should be more upset.





	Questions

They were walking next to each other towards the closest bus stop from Elias apartment, taking up just a little too much space of the side walk, making other pedestrians glare at them.  
  
_Whatever_.  
  
Mikael was talking, but Adam wasn’t even making a half-hearted attempt to listen. It wasn’t like Mikael was saying anything important. He was just talking for the sake of talking, to fill a void with chatter.  
Adam didn’t even make an effort to place “Hmm” and “Oh” in the small breathing pauses Mikael made to try to hide the fact that he wasn’t listening.  
He feared that if he opened his mouth, all the questions that were going around in his head would pour out.  
  
_Why do you still have Evens number?_  
_How much of Mutasims rant are you going to edit out?_  
  
They stopped at the bus stop. Adam looked at the time table. Five minutes.  
Mikael were still talking.  
  
_Why aren’t you more upset?_ _Yousef is more upset about this than you. Why?_  
  
The bus arrived and they got on it. Mikael slouched down on one seat, leaning against Adams side. Usually Adam would mess with Mikael, ruffling his hair or poking him.  
Not today. He just sat still and let his thoughts go on.  
  
_Was Mikael still talking to Even?_  
_Had he forgiven Even?_  
  
Adam didn’t want to know the answers to any of his questions. He knew that whatever Mikael answered it would upset him.  
Mikael was fidgeting with his phone. Still talking about nothing in particular, he started a youtube video that he wanted Adam to see. Some prank video.  
Adam noticed an old lady glaring at Mikael.  
  
_Fucking old bitch_.  
  
Adam glared back at her, making her look away while wrapping his arm around Mikaels shoulders, who was too focused on his phone to even notice.  
  
It didn’t matter.  
  
Whatever Mikael said or did, Adam would always have his back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my lovely friend Criffyzou for correcting my grammar


End file.
